Anastacia McBride
Anastacia McBride is a 16-year-old member of Slytherin. She is a member of the Dark Arts Society. Her roleplayer is MermaidatHeart. Biography Anastacia Lisbeth McBride was born on October 19 to Cecilia Davis-McBride and Oliver McBride. Both Oliver and Cecilia were pureblood Slytherins that had graduated from Hogwarts, and they knew that their children would be wizards as well. Staci was three minutes and forty two seconds older than her twin brother, Augustine Macbeth McBride, and she enjoyed rubbing this in his face, no matter how many times he insisted they were twins. At an extremely young age, Staci and August lived with their parents in a huge mansion in England, while Oliver and Cecilia were making plans for their children to attend Hogwarts. Staci and her brother were greatly taken care of by their parents, until they were eighteen months old. Sadly, Cecilia and Oliver were killed one night, when the twins were upstairs, asleep. A mysterious man who wouldn't reveal his name broke into the mansion, and began fighting Oliver and Cecilia, who did everything they could to protect their children, but their efforts were in vain. Cecilia and Oliver were killed by the death curse, and the mansion was set on fire by the mysterious man, who managed to escape without being caught by the muggle firemen. By the time the muggle firemen did arrive, all they found was two young kids unconscious and half-dead. Thankfully, they were taken care of, therefore, they survived. While the head sheriff initially blamed Staci and August, one of the other police defended them, saying they were too young to know how matches work. The twins needed someplace to live, but none of their relatives wanted to take them in. They were forced to live in an orphanage for little muggle kids, which they didn't enjoy. The woman that was in charge was constantly yelling at them, which made Staci hate her, despite trying to be nice to her. Unlike August, Staci did everything she could to change the woman's heart, but nothing worked. This made Staci extremely mad at the woman, so instead of being nice to the woman, she would yell back at her. Even though she was punished by getting no supper, she didn't care, because she'd been nice to the woman, but she was not nice back, not even to August. Because of her experience with the woman in charge, Staci had an attitude, and she constantly had to stand up for her brother due to his wimpy personality. She did better in school than August did, which gave her an advantage against the teachers. When Staci and August turned eleven, they both recieved their letters to Hogwarts, but the woman in charge of the orphanage believed it was a prank of some sort. However, Staci and August were curious, and they were taken to the Hogwarts Express by Kellan Smith, the head of the Slytherin House. Kellan didn't like Staci and August when he first met them, and he found both of them to be brats. On the Hogwarts Express, both Staci and August sat in the back of the train, not speaking to anyone, not even other kids that tried to speak to them. Staci was extremely excitied when she first arrived at Hogwarts, as well as a bit nervous. When it was Staci's turn to be sorted by the Sorting Hat, she was sorted into Slytherin, as well as August. Hogwarts was no better than the orphanage for Staci, but she got along well with some of the other Slytherin girls. Unfourtunatley, she didn't become best friends with any them, because August didn't become best friends with any of the Slytherin guys. Wanting to protect her brother, Staci stood by his side, and refused to hang out with any of the other Slytherin girls. She doesn't like it at Hogwarts, but she has a better time than August does. Personality Staci is very fiery, and has a bad attiude on most things. She is extremely grumpy the majority of the time, and she has no problem insulting people or talking back to them. She doesn't care about a lot of people, but she loves August more than anyone, so she is very overprotective of him. She hates hearing what other people think of him behind his back, and she will defend August with her life. Looks Staci has extremely curly blonde hair, which she sometimes brushes straight, and cold, gray eyes. She is extremely short, being 5'0. She is considered very pretty by a lot of guys, but she doesn't care about her appearance. Wand Staci's wand is pine, and 11 inches long. It is extremely thin, and has a unicorn hair core, like August's wand. Alliances *Augustine McBride (Twin Brother) *Professor Kellan *Sam Meyer (Good Friend) *Clara Hartnell (Good Friend) Enemies *Reynaldo Prentice *Derek Fallon *Neil Fallon *Colton Davis Abilities/Traits *Staci is a pureblood. *Staci is three minutes and forty two seconds older than her brother August. *Staci's parents died when she was eighteen months old. *Staci has a bad attitude most of the time. *Staci has no problem insulting someone. *Staci is able to make orders easily. *Staci never hesistates when she talks back. Gallery Staci Wand.png|Staci's Wand Staci02.jpg Staci03.jpg Staci04.jpg Staci05.jpg Staci06.jpg Staci07.jpg Staci08.jpg Staci09.jpg Staci10.jpg Staci11.jpg August and Staci.jpg|Staci and her twin brother, August. Category:Pureblood Category:Slytherin Category:DAS member Category:British Category:Student Category:Female Category:Twin Category:Sixteen Category:MermaidatHeart Category:Wampus Category:Ilvermorny Transfer Student